The Letter
by task0778
Summary: This story is what I wish would happen after the Puppeteer2 show.
1. Chapter 1

\- Warning! This story has spoilers in it for what happened in the Puppeteer 2 program.

\- I only own the story, nothing else.

Chapter 1. The Aftermath

Back in his bedroom, Adrien is downcast because he knows Marinette's feelings were hurt and he thinks it's probably his fault. Being Adrien, he doesn't know how or why, he just knows she's unhappy so he's unhappy and wondering if he did something wrong.

So, he turns to that ray of optimism known as Plagg and talks to him about it. "You saw how unhappy Marinette was when we dropped her off at her home, right? It must have been something I said, or maybe the wax statue joke I played on her is a part of it. What do you think"?

Plagg looks at him and replies, "Let's review. She tells you all those things about having a crush on you and even tries to kiss you, right? And then tries to deny it after she finds out it was the real you, right? Did you buy that explanation? Or are you that dense"?

Adrien considers that but has a difficult time accepting it. "Well, I'm probably am that dense, but it's hard for me to believe that somebody likes me that much. For just me I mean, who I am instead of a pretty face on a billboard."

"Why is that, kid? Outside of being a little dense, you're not a bad guy. You're not mean to anybody, and you want to help people and even risk your health and even your life to do that." Plagg ponders the thought and continues, "In the eyes of many, that makes you a hero".

"Hero, schmero, who cares?" Adrien replies. "I guess I don't know enough about relating to people, especially girls. Who am I going to go to for help and advice? My father? I think not, most times he doesn't even have dinner with me. Nathalie? I don't think so."

"So, who can you go to?" asks Plagg. "got to be somebody, Ladybug maybe".

Adrien thinks it over, and says, "Nope, she's dead set on protecting our secret identities, and I'd probably divulge enough information that she'd figure out who I am under the mask. And then she'd be really mad at me, and I don't need that. Nino would be my next best choice, I guess. Woulda been Marinette, but I think I blew that possibility out of the water today."

"Well then, give Nino a try and see what happens," replies Plagg.

"Hopefully he'll keep his mouth shut, he tells his girlfriend everything. And she's Marinette's BFF, so it'll get back to her. But maybe that isn't a bad thing, come to think of it". Adrien makes up his mind to talk to Nino tomorrow, then looks over at his kwami.

"Okay, worth a shot. Wanna go on patrol looking some bad guys? Maybe a little fresh air would do us both some good".

"What would do me some good is a big slice of Camembert cheese. Gotta keep my strength you know, for all this romantic planning". This from Plagg, of course.

"Let's save that for later. Claws out"!

Shiiiiiit"!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. What Happened

Back in Marinette's bedroom, she is on the phone with Alya, telling her what happened, between sniffles.

Alya: "Tell me about this joke Adrien played on you, what was it?"

Marinette: "Well, he pretended to be a wax statue, so I poured my heart out to him, the statue. I might've been a touch melo-dramatic about it."

Alya: "You?" "Never!"

Marinette, a little miffed: "Whose telling this story, anyway?"

Alya, somewhat contrite (probably not really): "Okay, sorry. Then what?"

Marinette, a bit embarrassed: "Well, then I was about to kiss him when he pulled back. He said something about going too far or something".

Alya: "So, are you upset because of the prank or because you didn't get to kiss him?"

Marinette, outraged: "ALYA!"

Alya, laughing a little: "Okay, sorry. Just messing with you a little. So then what?"

Marinette, still embarassed: "Well, I tried to convince him I knew it was him all along, like I was going along with the joke. I think he bought it, but I'm not too sure."

Alya: "That boy will believe just about anything you tell him. Especially you."

Marinette: "Why especially me"?

Alya: "It's clear to me and most of the rest of us that he does like you a lot, he just doesn't realize how much yet."

Marinette: Well, I didn't get to the worst part yet. He gave me a ride home, and on the way he said the girl that he's in love with doesn't like pranks and jokes either."

Alya (taken aback): "Oh." Thinks about it for a minute. "I have no idea who that might be."

Marinette: "Me neither. Kagami, maybe. He went on a date with her to the skating rink, I know that."

Alya: "I'll ask Nino, if anybody knows, it's him. They're best buds. Are you going to go to school tomorrow? We can talk more together then."

Marinette: "I don't want to, I'm not ready to face him yet. Maybe you can come over tomorrow after school, we can talk? If you can, I mean?"

Alya: "Sure thing, I'll be there. Don't be getting all upset about this, Mari, it'll be okay."

Marinette: "Okay, later."

Alya: "Bye for now."

Marinette talks with her parents about the whole thing, and asks if she can stay home for a day or two. And they consent.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. The Next Day

Adrien arrives at school and is faced with a lot of cold stares and hostility, mostly from the girls. Nobody will talk to him, not even his pal Nino, who is under orders from his girlfriend Alya to keep his mouth shut. During one break he goes to the boys' room, where he is met with some questions from the guys.

"What did you do to Marinette, man? The girls are all upset about it."

So Adrien relates what happened. "I don't know what I did that was so terrible. The prank was kinda bad, but not this bad. I don't get it."

"Who is this girl you're in love with?" someone asks. "Is it Kagami?"

"No, it's not her. We went out together one time to the skating rink, but nothing came of it."

"So who then?"

Adrien rubs the back of his neck, and replies, "Well, I was hoping this wouldn't get around, but it's Ladybug. I've had a thing for her ever since she appeared, zipping around Paris and saving people."

"Have you been hanging out with her or something? Or been on a date? Do you know who she is?"

And Adrien says "No, none of those things. We've never really met, although she did save my life that time against Gorazilla. And I got no clue who she is." He looks around at the guys and says, "I always thought being honest was the best idea, and I'm not the kind of guy that messes with someone else's feelings. I do have feelings for Marinette, I like her an awful lot but I still got this thing for Ladybug. I can't lead her on without being straight with her about it."

The guys look at one another. Finally, somebody says, "I think that's cool, except for pretending to be a statue maybe."

Somebody else says, "Wish I'd thought of it, I think it's funny."

"Yeah, well, your girlfriend won't. You might wanna think twice about that."

"Good point." And with that, they all file out of the boys' room.

Alya grabs Nino at lunchtime to find out what went on. He tells her Adrien's side of the story, and that most of the guys are somewhat sympathetic to Adrien about it.

"What do you think, Als? Was what he did that bad?" He asks her.

After giving it some thought, she replies "I guess not. But she was really hurt. You say his crush is Ladybug?"

"That's what he said. He hasn't dated her or hung out with her or anything, and doesn't know who she is under the mask."

Alya considers and then tells Nino she's going to see Marinette after school and talk it over. To which Nino asks if she wants him to come with her.

And Alya tells him it might be better if this was kept private.

"What, you think I'd blab to everybody?" an indignant Nino responds.

"Well, yeah, now that you mention it. Maybe not on purpose, but you and Adrien are tight and it might be better to let us talk it out first. Tell him to not call or text or go to see her for a while, okay?"

Somewhat mollified, he agrees. And then goes to find Adrien, who is sitting alone outside on the front steps of the school.

"Dude!" he says. "Alya thinks it might be better to let her talk to Marinette before you do and get yourself in any more trouble. No phone, no texts, and no visits, for today at least. Are you cool with that?"

"Yeah, I guess so," replies Adrien. "I feel like such an idiot, I don't even know how I screwed up. Are they all like that, mysterious and unpredictable?"

"I think so," offers Nino. "But don't tell Alya I said so, okay? I still wanna eat solid food, ya know?"

Adrien grins at his friend. "Coward."

Nino grins back. "Absolutely. Discretion is the better part of valor. I read that somewhere."

"Smart man."

"Thanks." And with that, they return to class.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Girl Talk

After school, Alya walks over to where Marinette lives and goes inside the bakery. Tom and Sabine welcome her with smiles and a hug and tell her to go on up to Marinette's room. So Alya walks in to find a disconsolate Marinette sitting on her bed. "He's in love with someone else, probably that Kagami."

"Nope," Alya tells her, "it isn't Kagami. It's Ladybug."

"WHAAAT!" exclaims Marinette. "He's in love with Ladybug?" And she stares out the window, lost in thought.

Alya, not noticing, continues. "That's what he said. Told the guys in the boys' room when they cornered him. He said he hasn't really hung out with her or anything and doesn't know who she is under the mask, but he's been crushing on her all this time. Maybe embarrassed about it too, he didn't really want to say that."

Marinette looks down, thinking about this turn of events. And Alya keeps talking. "It's hard to believe he would have kept up his feelings for her if there has been no contact between them. Eventually, wouldn't you think he would have realized the futility of it all and moved on to another girl. But he still has these feelings for her, which could mean he has in fact been hanging out with her, and he lied. Boys are so weird sometimes."

"Yeah, especially this one," grumbles Marinette. "But I don't see him as lying about it. He's too straight arrow for that."

"Maybe he does know who she is under the mask and they're seeing each other with her civilian self instead of Ladybug. But if that's true, then he lied about that." This from Alya. "Maybe, he'd lie to protect her secret identity, I can see him doing that."

But Marinette knows that is not the case. "I don't know that Ladybug would take that chance, risking his well-being if they were found out. That's not like her, is it?"

"What do you mean?" asks Alya.

"Look," replies Marinette, "if it ever got out that Ladybug or Adrien were seeing someone else then Hawkmoth could kidnap that person to use as leverage. That's why they keep their identity a secret, if Hawkmoth found out who they are then anyone they know or care about could be a target."

"Okay, I got that. So, you don't think Adrien lied about seeing Ladybug or knowing who she is?" Alya wonders, "would he still have feelings for her, not knowing who she is and having no contact with her after all this time? Wouldn't most guys have given up and moved on by now?"

Chat Noir hasn't, not so far anyway, thinks Marinette, as a cold shiver runs down her spine at the thought. But he knows me, Adrien doesn't, unless... OMG!" Is it possible they are one and the same? He's never around when Chat is. And she's lost in thought until she looks up and sees Alya looking at her curiously.

"Okay, what are you thinking? I can just see the wheels turning in there!" And Alya gives her an expectant look.

"For me, it doesn't add up, but I can't see the answer," answers Marinette.

"Me neither," says Alya with a frown. "But nobody is that perfect, I think he fibbed about something, or maybe just left something out."

"Nobody with those dreamy green eyes can be a fibber," giggles Marinette. Which earns her a look from Alya, who rolls her eyes.

"You're hopeless, but I gotta go home." And with that Alya gets up to leave. "Will you be coming to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I think so", answers Marinette. But not before I visit a certain blond boy with dreamy green eyes tonight, she thinks to herself. She looks at Alya and gives her a hug. "Thanks for coming over, I feel a lot better."

"That's what a BFF is for. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Ladybug drops by

Adrien is sitting at his desk doing his homework after dinner when he hears a tapping at his window. He goes over to the window and sees Ladybug outside. so he opens the window and she swings in.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey", he replies. "To what do I owe the honor? Whatever it was, I plead guilty, so you may take me into custody." This with a goofy grin on his face as he holds out his wrists waiting for the handcuffs.

She looks at him and mutters, "Yeah, it's him alright." She looks around and asks, "can we sit down for a minute? I have something to discuss with you, Chaton."

Stunned, Adrien grabs a chair for her and one for himself and they sit next to his computer desk. "Chaton?", he says. "Nobody calls me that."

"Except me," she replies.

Adrien turns to her and asks, "so, what makes you think I am Chat Noir?"

And Ladybug tells him she came up with the idea while talking to a girlfriend. "We were talking about you as Adrien and having a crush on me after all this time and not knowing me or being in regular contact with each other. So, I started thinking that maybe you did have contact with me, and I knew that we didn't as Adrien but we did if you were Chat. I mean c'mon, blond hair, green eyes, total dork. You're never around when Chat is. It added up."

Adrien acted somewhat offended. "Hey! That wasn't nice."

She smiles at him and says, "I know you wouldn't lie to me. Are you Chat Noir? I'm pretty sure you are, with that shit-eating grin on your face."

And he gives her a bigger shit-eating grin, and says, "Yeah, it's me alright. Hey Plagg, have you formally met Ladybug yet?"

Out from under a pillow pops Plagg, and he zips over to Ladybug. "Hey there. 2 questions: Where's Tikki and do you have any cheese? Preferably Camembert."

Whereupon Tikki appears and tells Ladybug to ignore him. "He has no manners. After 5,000 years, he's still an embarrassment to all kwamis."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

And Ladybug interjects, "well, I think he's cute."

An indignant Plagg responds, "I am not cute! I'll have you know I am the kwami of destruction, and should be accorded the appropriate amount of respect!"

"Sorry sir, my apologies. I'll keep that in mind." Ladybug is hard-pressed to keep a straight face while talking to a tiny little black cat who looks for all the world like a small stuffed toy. Wisely, she kept that thought to herself.

Adrien steers the conversation back to secret identities. "I am personally glad that you know who I am, and I am fine with not knowing who you are until you are ready to tell me. I know your reasons and they are good and valid reasons."

"Thank you Chaton, I appreciate that." And Ladybug looks at him and says, "Word around the school is that you told everybody you have a crush on me. Is that true?"

"Yes," he answers, blushing a bright red. "See, there's a girl in my school who I like very much, but I kinda screwed up yesterday. Her name is Marinette, and she's such a nice person. Anyway, we went to the wax museum, and as a prank, I pretended to be a wax figure like a statue, and she thought it wasn't real and kinda told me how she felt about having a crush on me. When she found out it was really me, I think she was embarrassed and hurt, but then on the way home I told her the girl I love doesn't like pranks and jokes either, and I think she was deeply hurt that the guy she had a crush on likes someone else. So, the next day at school I'm getting hostility from everybody cuz she's more popular than she realizes, and the guys cornered me in the restroom and wanted to know who the other girl was, so I told them it was you. Which you already know."

Ladybug looks at him for a long time, then asks, "so, do you really like this girl? You weren't just fooling around with her?"

He looks down, feeling bad about what he did. "Yeah, the wax statue thing was kinda fooling around with her a little bit, but I meant no harm by it. Once she started talking, I didn't know what to do, but when she started to kiss me I had to stop the charade. I couldn't let her do that under false pretenses."

He stood up and walked over to the window and continued. "She made out like she knew it all the time and was playing along and didn't really mean anything she said. But then in the car, as I was taking her home I told her that the girl I love didn't like jokes and pranks either, and I think that's when she was really hurt."

He turns to Ladybug and tells her about Marinette, with tears starting to form in his eyes. "This girl is really a special person to me. In truth, she's the kind of person I hope and believe you are under that mask." He doesn't notice Ladybug twitch a little and turn red. "I called her our everyday Ladybug, and I feel just awful about how it turned out. I'm such a dork sometimes, and I don't even know it."

After a moment, Ladybug gets up and joins him at the window. It's okay, she'll get over it and so will you. Maybe you need to explain things to her. Maybe she needs to hear how you really feel about her."

"I hope so, but I don't know that I'll get the chance. She kinda has a problem talking to me, for some reason, maybe it's true that she has that crush thing. Which would kinda explain a few things."

He pauses, then continues, "I'm totally afraid that I lost a good friend, and I don't have many of those." After thinking about it further, Adrien brightens up. "I'm thinking about another form of communication. Back in the day before texting and email, people wrote hand-written letters to each other. You could take your time and write what you wanted to say without being shy or intimidated. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me, go for it. After a while, she could feel more comfortable talking to you face to face, especially if you tell her what you told me about how much you like her and why." Ladybug then says, "I think it's very romantic."

After a minute's silence, Adrien starts talking. "About this 'love' stuff, the truth is that while I'm inexperienced as all get out and I don't know squat about it as far as romantic relationships are involved, we're still only 15. Should I feel bad about being in love with two girls at that age? I would hate to have to choose between you and Marinette, so I'm having a little problem dealing with my feelings, here."

Ladybug thinks about it for a while, then responds, "I wonder if we get in too much of a hurry sometimes. Everyone wants to feel loved and special, and have someone to love and make special. In my opinion, we just need to spend the time getting to know a person and let our hearts decide."

"That makes sense to me. He gets that grin on his face again, and says "it's either that or I schedule days for you and Marinette, you get me on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and she gets Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays." And he raises his eyebrows at her a couple of times and gets a laugh out of her and a stern look.

"If I thought you meant that, I'd bust your chops for you. And then I'd call Marinette and she could finish you off. What do you think about that, Romeo?"

He laughs, "just an idle thought." After a minute of silence, he looks at her and says, "do you want to take a quick spin around town and see what's up?"

"Sure, why not? Hopefully, there won't be anymore Akumas for a while, I need the rest."

"You and me both. Claws out!" And off they go, together.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. The Letter (See, there WAS a letter in this story)

After Adrien returns to his bedroom, he begins to write the following letter:

Dearest Marinette,

Since we seem to have trouble talking to each other in person, I thought we'd try the old-fashioned way to communicate. In the old days, before texting and emails, people wrote letters to each other to express themselves, so here goes. I hope you like it.

First, I want you to know how much I like and respect you. Of all the people in this world, I esteem you the highest; you're such a wonderful person and there's nobody I'd rather know and have in my life than you. But I have to be honest, ever since she burst on the scene here in Paris, I've had feelings for Ladybug that I can't deny. So, here I am, deeply caring about two girls, you and her and darned if I know what to do about it. I could not be dishonest with you about it, although I could've been a little more tactful(?) about saying so when we were in the car taking you home.

I know I hurt you the other day, and I am so very sorry. You are the last person I'd ever want to hurt, and I'm quite distressed about it. The wax statue thing was a really stupid idea, what was I thinking? Although I do not deserve it, I am asking for your forgiveness anyway; I desperately do not want to lose you before I realized how much you mean to me. Have to be honest though, I am not sure I will ever be other than a total dork. Is it even possible to un-dork yourself? I am not confident about it.

The thing with Ladybug, she visited me last night for the 1st time and we talked awhile. The truth is that she can't afford any publicity about her private life, if Hawkmoth found out who she liked or was dating, then that person could become a target for kidnapping and used for leverage against her. So, even if she was interested in me, it's just not possible. And I respect that, it must be quite a burden for her, although as a civilian she very well may have her own boyfriend. I hope so, for her sake; it's tough to go through everything she does without some support from somebody who cares. Take it from someone who knows.

So, I hope we can at least be friends and maybe more than that. I will totally understand if I don't hear back from you and you don't want to even talk to me.

Be well,

Adrien

"Well, let's see how this flies," Adrien says to Plagg, who has been reading over his shoulder. "I'll give it to her tomorrow if she comes to school, or drop it off at her home if I can't. I hope this works out, she really is a good person."

And he slyly looks at Plagg out of the corner of his eye. "And by the way, they make the greatest cheesebread you ever tasted, it's to die for."

To which Plagg insists they go over the Marinette's house immediately and check it out.

But Adrien vetoes that idea. "Sorry, but you're going to have to wait util tomorrow."

"You are such a meanie," retorts Plagg. "Paybacks are hell, you know."

"Look on the bright side, you'll have something to look forward to tomorrow."

"I'd rather have something to look forward to right now."

"Sorry, we ain't going over to Marinette's house right now just so you can get some of the world's greatest cheesebread."

"I am plotting my revenge as we speak."

"Well, you might want to wait until after you get some of that cheesebread."

"True. But the day of reckoning will soon be at hand."

"Goodnight, Plagg."

"Goodnight, Romeo."


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Marinette's Response

The next day at school, Adrien tries all day to find a private moment to give Marinette the letter, but Alya is not going to let that happen. Like a mother hen guarding her chick, she's not going to let Adrien get close, and certainly not alone with Marinette. Probably to the dismay of both. So, as soon as school is over, he goes down to where she lives at her parents' bakery and gives them the Marinette's letter.

"You can read it if you think it's best, and not give it to her at your discretion. There's nothing in there that is objectionable, or so I thought when I wrote it. I trust your judgment." And with that, he leaves.

A short time later, Marinette walks in and receives the letter from her parents. "We didn't read it, that's your letter and we trust you. And him. But we're here for you if you want to talk about it."

Marinette gives them both a hug. "Thank you Papa, Maman. We can talk about it later, okay?"

"Sure, honey, anytime."

And with that, Marinette goes upstairs to her room, and opens the letter and reads it, with Tikki looking over her shoulder.

After they've read it, Tikki says, "that's a nice letter, Marinette. In the old days, people corresponded this way, writing letters back and forth when they were apart from one another. People are in such a hurry these days."

"I think you're right, Tikki. But I'm thinking about something else, maybe I need to reveal my secret identity to Chat/Adrien to ease his mind. He said last night he was having a problem with being in love with two girls, and in the letter he says he doesn't know what to do about it. I'm thinking I need to remove that anxiety, and there were a couple of times he was really worried about Marinette while we were dealing with an Akuma. I need him to be totally focused on the fight."

After thinking about it, Tikki replies, "sooner or later every Ladybug and Chat Noir found out about the other's secret identity. Now might be the right time, and in my opinion he probably needs to know. The chances of someone else finding out could be reduced if you're both working together to cover for one another."

"There probably needs to be some rules though, like no kissy-face stuff as Ladybug and Chat Noir. Adrien and Marinette can be close, but not when the masks come on, right?" This from Marinette.

"Yup, uptight and professional, Adrien knows all about that, being who he is," says Tikki. 'But when the masks come off, well that's up to you guys. I'm outta here when the clothes start coming off though."

"TIKKI!"

"What, two horny teenagers finding out they love each other? It's gonna be epic!"

"TIKKI!"

"I'm gonna tell Plagg to bring some popcorn!"

"TIKKI!" A red-faced Marinette jumps on her bed and screams into the pillow. "BAD KWAMI!" "REALLY BAD KWAMI!"

By now Tikki is laughing so hard, tears are rolling down her tiny cheeks. After a minute or so, she calms down and asks Marinette, "So how and when are you gonna do the Reveal?"

Marinette glares at her as she gets off the bed and goes to her desk, where she pulls out paper and pen. "I think I'm going to write him back a letter and invite him over here tomorrow after school. And you're not going to get to watch, either! Hah!"

"Aw, c'mon! I sat through the whole movie and I don't get to see how it ends? That's really cold!"

"Well, maybe it'll teach you a lesson!"

At this, Tikki tries to cozy up to her Chosen. "Is there anything I can do to get on your good side?"

Marinette thinks about it and says, "do you think you can keep Plagg under control? There's no telling what he's going to say or do."

"Hah! Piece of cake!" A determined Tikki replies. "Leave him to me!"

And Marinette smiles and starts to write her letter to Adrien.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Marinette's Letter

My Dearest Adrien,

I do like the letter writing, it seems more personal and caring that someone takes the time and effort to put pen to paper and put down their thoughts and feelings. Of course, in the old days they didn't have much choice, but in today's world I think it's a nice touch. And romantic too.

And I want you to know that I really like and respect you too, you are a good person and I consider myself lucky to know you. You might not realize it, but you're a hard person not to like, and I am not referring to your looks or appearance. There's no one I'd rather know and have in my life than you either.

Re the wax statue thing, it's alright and woulda been funny if I hadn't reacted the way I did. I noticed 'the statue' was kinda warm and shoulda put two and two together, but I guess my feelings got in the way. So, you are forgiven. Please know that you are not going to lose me that easily, you're going to have to screw up a lot worse than this. Don't know about fixing your dorkiness though, it might time some time and a lot of experimentation. :)

As for being in love with Ladybug and me(?), why don't you come over after school and we'll talk about it. Maybe we can work something out. Tell you one thing though, I'm not sharing you with somebody else on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. :)

Marinette

"Betcha that'll get his attention," declares Tikki. "Especially the sharing part, that will definitely rattle the bars on his cage."

"We'll see," replies Marinette. "I'll give him this letter tomorrow in school, and tell papa and maman that we are expecting a guest.

"Think they'll be surprised at who it is?" asks Tikki.

"I very much doubt it."


	9. Chapter 9

9\. High Drama

The next day at school, Adrien arrives and goes to his locker to find Marinette waiting for him. She gives him an envelope and tells him not to read it until lunch time.

"Can you come over to my house and talk after school?" she asks him.

"Yeah, I think so. Am I in big trouble?" he asks her.

She smiles at him. "Maybe. We'll see."

That morning lasts an eternity for Adrien. He keeps looking back at Marinette for some indication of what's in the letter, but she studiously ignores him. Then smiles at him after he has turned around.

Which has not gone unnoticed by her BFF, Alya. And everyone else in the class. "What's going on, Mari? Are you guys getting together or not?"

But Marinette just smiles and says, "we'll see."

"Grrr," says Alya, and turns to the rest of the class and shrugs.

Soon enough the bell rings and it's lunch time. Marinette bolts out of her seat and races for the door. "Gotta go home," and she's gone. Leaving behind a very perplexed group of classmates, including young Mr. Agreste. They crowd around him, peppering him with a bunch of questions.

"What's up, dude?" "What's going on?" "I thought she was mad at you, did you make up?" "What'd you do now, man?"

All Adrien can do is shrug his shoulders and say, "guys, I got no clue. But I didn't get the sense that she was really mad at me. Not sad either, or anything else. All I know is, I don't know squat about girls. I'm going to end up a little old man, living alone in a cave, with 10 cats."

Everyone laughs a little and moves off. Except Alya, who collars Adrien and wants some answers. "What the hell is going on here?" she asks.

"I got no idea, you need to go to the source to find out anything," replies Adrien.

"Good idea, I think I'll do just that." And off she goes, to Marinette's house. Where she finds Marinette working in the bakery helping her parents.

Alya being Alya, she marches right up to Marinette and point blank asks her what's going on with Adrien. "Is it on or off, or what?"

"That will be determined this afternoon after school. He's coming over here and we're going to sort of clear the air and settle some things. Unless he chickens out, in which case he's only got a few hours left to live. One way or the other, I'll call you later. But no more messing around."

"Now that's my girl. I can't wait to see how it turns out. Are you going back to school today?"

"Uh huh. I'll be ready in a few minutes."


	10. Chapter 10

10\. Revelation

Meanwhile, Adrien has found a quiet place in the library to open Marinette's letter and read it. His eyes nearly pop out of his head, and he is totally overjoyed until he reads the last part about not sharing and gets confused.

"That's the same thing Ladybug said last night," he says to himself. "Hey Plagg, what do you think?"

"Well, I don't think you're in trouble," replies his kwami. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see what's on her mind after school. And I am so looking forward to trying that cheesebread you mentioned."

"I'll put in your request right now," and Adrien sends a text message to Marinette, telling her he'll be there and asking if there'll be any cheesebread available.

"Maybe," she texts back. "We'll see how it goes."

"Don't mess this up, Loverboy, or there'll be Hell to pay," threatens Plagg.

"Hey, man, I'm kinda flying blind here. I don't know what to expect with her," responds Adrien.

"So, same as usual, huh? Good thing you got me here to guide you through the rough spots."

"Yeah, I'm really blessed. Let's go back to class."

When he gets back to his chair, Marinette is not there yet. But in she comes with Alya a few minutes later, and sits down without taking notice of him. The rest of the class is on pins and needles waiting to see what develops, but taking his cue from Marinette, Adrien says nothing and the rest of the afternoon passes quietly if not quickly.

The school bell rings marking the end of class, and once again Marinette shoots out of her seat like a rocket and is out the door in a flash.

Adrien hurries after her, but by the time he gets to the front steps, she's long gone. So, he starts walking towards the bakery, wondering what's in store. He arrives in a few minutes, to find her parents waiting. "Go on up," they tell him. "She's expecting you."

"Is that good or bad?" he asks.

"Who knows?" they answer. "Guess you'll just have to find out for yourself."

"Gee, thanks," he mutters and he climbs the stairs to Marinette's room.

Adrien opens the door to Marinette's bedroom and there she sits, perched on the side of her bed. "Hey there," she says, "come on in".

He enters, somewhat cautiously looking around.

She laughs at him, "not to worry, I won't bite you. Well, maybe later."

Which does not ease his worries. "Ooookaaay," he says.

She pats the bed. "Have a seat." And he sits down, next to her.

"So," she begins, "Ladybug came to see you, huh?"

"Yeah," he replies, "I really wasn't expecting her to drop by. She's never done that before."

"And what did you talk about?"

"Well, about you and me. I told her about how much of an idiot I was to play the wax statue trick on you." He turns to face her and says, "I never meant to hurt you, Mari. I told her how much I liked you, and how much you mean to me. Sometimes I feel like such a dork."

"Me too." Marinette turns to him and looks into his eyes. "Did you mean what you said in your letter?"

"Every word," he replies.

She looks down. "I've been tryng to find the courage to tell you how much I like you, ever since that day you gave me your umbrella."

And he looks down. "Like I said in the letter, I've had feelings for Ladybug for a long time too, ever since she showed up. But over time I've seen how great a person you are, and my feelings for you grew too. So, here I am, basically in love with two girls and not knowing what to do about it." He looked over at her. "I told her you are our everyday Ladybug, always trying to help someone. I told her I hoped and believed she's the same kind of person under her mask that you are."

At that she teared up and laid her head on his shoulder. "That's really sweet Adrien. That's kinda like you are too, you and Chat Noir. He's got a heart of gold, just like you do."

"That's high praise indeed, more than I deserve. He's out there risking life and limb for the people of Paris, and I'm just standing around waiting for somebody to take my picture. I really don't like it that much you know, being a model. But I don't have much choice."

"I think you are selling yourself a little short," she says, looking over at him. "Chaton."

"Uh, what? First Ladybug and now you called me that, but nobody calls me that."

"We do, or rather I do," she then gets up and faces him. "There's something you need to know."

"Spots ON!" And she transforms into Ladybug right in front of him with her hands on her hips. "So, what's your problem again?"

"My problem is that I'm an idiot and a total dork. I don't suppose you can fix that?" he responds, with pure happiness spreading all across his face.

She laughs, "I don't think so, there no magic for that."

"No kidding, I've tried like hell!" This from a tiny voice behind them.

"Shut up, Plagg!" And a small skirmish takes place under a pillow.

Adrien sighs and rolls his eyes. "Do you by chance have any of that great cheesebread? That'll quiet him down."

"Matter of fact I do". And Ladybug gets up and gets a big slice of cheesebread and gives it to Plagg, who immediately scarfs it down.

"Ohhh, that's so good! I've died and gone to heaven! Would you consider adopting me?"

"Shut up, Plagg! You're definitely not going to heaven!" This from Tikki.

And the sound of a Bronx cheer is heard. Adrien shakes his head, "he's really something."

Ladybug is laughing at all the commotion, "yeah, I can see that."

And Adrien turns to the kwamis and says, "you're blowing it for us, man! You better pipe down if you ever want to get any more of that cheesebread!" Instant silence.

And he turns back to Ladybug and says, "You better change back before your mom or dad comes up here." Which she does. "I guess we need to have some rules here. Like strictly professional when we're on duty and no hanky panky?"

"Afraid so," says Marinette. "We don't need to give Hawkmoth any advantage or knowledge about us." But then she leers at him and says, "but Adrien and Marinette is another story."

"Oh yeah?" Adrien is smiling big time now. "What have you got in mind?"

And she climbs into his lap. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

He grins at her and says, "I'm gonna kiss you so good, you'll be totally gobsmacked for the rest of the evening!"

"Prove it!" And he did.

Later that evening they sent a selfie to Alya. No words, just a picture of them kissing.

The resulting scream could be heard all over Paris.

FINI

I like to have a little fun with the characters, and hope it's fun for you readers. I imagine Gabriel Agreste will not be too pleased to see a picture of his son kissing a girl without his knowledge or approval, in the public domain. Which of course is going to happen, maybe that would be an excellent time for a teenage rebellion story. So, another story will be forthcoming, based on this one. You just know that selfie is going to pop-up somewhere. But I need some time to put it together. I think I'll call it The Selfie. Catchy, huh?


End file.
